Operation Athena
Operation Athena, or known by some Germans as Operation Free Germany(due to this operation literally saving Germany from near Russian victory), was a joint operation planned by the SS and the Wehrmacht. The plans were finalized by SS leader Reinhard Heydrich, and carried out by different Wehrmacht and SS leaders, such as Erwin Rommel, Albert Kesselring, Wilhelm Keitel and many more. This operation led to the Allies' defeat in Europe, and effectively allowing Germany to emerge as the victors of World War 2. Phase 1 - Drop the Atom Bombe(Atomic Bomb) on London, Britain using the ME-264 long-range bomber. - Luftwaffe dive bombers forces to perform large bombing runs on Russian forces in Berlin shortly after the drop. - Western ground forces(Both Wehrmacht and Waffen-SS) to be switched to the offensive and counter Blitzkrieg the Western Allies. - ALL Wehrmacht, Luftwaffe and Waffen-SS reserves to regroup and resupply manpower in Berlin IMMEDIATELY. Phase 2 Phase 2 is to be carried out if Phase 1 is successful. - Western forces to continue to drive out the Western Allies. - Kriegsmarine and Luftwaffe to perform a naval invasion on British shores. Luftwaffe bombers to target British defenses, while the fighters to target RAF planes. Kriegsmarine ships to support the bombers in their bombing runs. - The joint Ninth, Twelfth Armies along with Army Detachment Steiner are to regroup and perform a pincer movement against the 1st Belorussian Front while awaiting Luftwaffe Dive Bombers to complete bombing runs on the 1st Belorussian Front and the 1st Ukrainian Front. - Forces in Berlin is expected to drive out Russian forces away from Berlin and should be through the Seelow Heights. Phase 3 By this time, Phase 2 should be ongoing and that forces in Berlin is on the offensive against the Russians. - All reserves to regroup with the Berlin armies and drive out the 2 Russian Fronts away from Berlin. Luftwaffe Dive Bombers are expected to clear out main Russian vehicles and armor. - Western Forces to continue to drive out the remaining Western Allies. - Select Army Groups to fully liberate Italy. Italian Government under Benito Mussolini should be restored immediately after. Italian forces are also to be resupplied. - Luftwaffe bombers in Britain to change targets to civilian cities after command has been given. Kriegsmarine U-Boats to carry on targeting British defenses. Phase 4 Phase 4 is expected to be carried out a few weeks or even a month after Phase 1 is initiated. - Western Allied armies expected to surrender. - Italy should be fully liberated. - The Heer to carry out land invasion of Britain. Naval forces already on Britain to carry on their selected targets. - Eastern Russian Forces should have been already drove out of Germany entirely and is now on the defensive. German forces to continue to fight them back. At the same time, Japanese forces would start their invasion of Russia in the East. Commanders Heer : Wilhelm Keitel, Erwin Rommel, Helmuth Weidling Luftwaffe : Albert Kesselring, Robert Ritter von Greim Kriegsmarine : Karl Donitz SS : Reinhard Heydrich, Wilhelm Mohnke, Hans Lutz